Insomnia
by FreckledSatan
Summary: A Mikasa and Annie oneshot


She lay on her bed, staring at the bottom of the top bunk above her in her dimly lit cabin. She shared the cabin with four other girls. Sasha, Krista, Ymir, and Mikasa. It was a little bit hard to slip into a doze when Sasha snored so loud a couple bunks away, but Annie tried her best to ignore it. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. Her body was tense from the workout forced on her by other trainees. She needed to sleep but just couldn't slip into that comatose state. Her mind was wandering to things that had been stressing her lately. How she would pass the ten mile run in a month, how she'd manage to not fall apart from the workouts, and just how exactly she'd get through this entire military thing. She was restless; stressed about the morning when she'd have to wake up at the crack of dawn to hit a punching bag hard enough to cause her knuckles to bleed. She'd never admit it but the workouts physically and mentally drained her. Annie was slowly falling apart.  
She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to get herself relaxed enough to fall asleep. Minutes passed but to her it felt like hours. She just couldn't get to sleep. She rubbed her hands down her face and sighed heavily. She lay on her back and stared mindlessly once again. There was always one thing that got her to fall asleep pretty easily. Annie put her hand on her stomach and slowly slid her fingers under the waistband of her gray Survey Corps sweatpants. Her fingers moved over the blue fabric of her panties and rubbed through them. She rubbed in small circles and bobbed her hips back and forth. She was trying as hard as she could to keep quiet. Although it was late enough she figured no one would hear.

Her fingers started to rub up and down over her clit through her underwear. Annie bit her lip as she felt herself starting to get wet. She curved her fingers quickly and parted her legs farther apart. She started to get closer to her climax as she began to think about something that turned her on. Drove her wild if she was honest. She thought about Mikasa straddling her and grinding against her. Her hips moving in fast circles against her. Annie thought about her moaning in her ear and used her other hand to grab at her chest. She was so close to climaxing when suddenly a sound from above made her stop. She looked at the bed on top. Then she turned her head to the side. The silhouette of a person stood. From the way their hair cast a shadow on their pale face, she could tell it was Mikasa. She began to panic. As if Mikasa had seen her thoughts.  
"Can't sleep."  
Mikasa used few words like always. She took the liberty of sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"What are you doing?  
Annie hissed, her face turning red.  
"What are you-?"  
Mikasa asked then smirked at her.  
"Shut up!"  
Annie frowned then pulled the blankets over herself.  
"It's normal. Everybody does it."  
She whispered.  
"I wasn't doing anything!"  
Annie said grumpily.

"Sure you weren't." Mikasa said in her quiet voice, Annie looked at her.

"Shut up."  
"What were you even thinking about?"  
Mikasa asked.  
"What?"  
Annie stared at her with her large blue eyes in disgust.  
"Everybody thinks about something when they do it."  
She shrugged. Annie rolled over on her side and looked up at her.  
"I wasn't doing anything."  
Annie rolled her eyes.  
"Just tell me."  
Mikasa rolled her eyes right back.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Armin?"  
"No."  
"Reiner?"  
"No."  
"Jean?"  
"Fuck no."  
"Ymir?"  
"She's Krista's."  
"Eren?"  
"No."  
"Me?"  
Annie didn't answer this time. Mikasa looked at her, her eyes wide.  
"So it was me?"  
"I said it doesn't matter!"  
"She replied angrily.  
"It was."  
Mikasa's voice took on a tough tone. She lay next to Annie.  
"What are you doing? Quit!"  
Annie commanded, her pale face turning red. Mikasa lifted Annie's arms over her own head and took off her shirt. She tied Annie's wrists to the bars against the wall, much to Annie's struggle. Annie looked over the Asian girl, her abs were chiseled and toned perfectly. Mikasa smirked down at the blonde. She straddled her waist and slid her cold hands up the front of Annie's shirt.

"M-Mikasa!" Annie protested.  
"You didn't get to finish."  
Mikasa whispered in her ear. Annie calmed a bit. She rubbed her hands up and down her smooth stomach, feeling her fingers in the lines of Annie's abs. She kneaded Annie's breasts softly. Annie's head fell back on the pillow; her hips bucked up roughly so she could try and get Mikasa low enough to kiss her. Mikasa smiled and kissed Annie on the nose. Annie grunted and twitched as Mikasa's long fingers slid under the wiring of her bra. She leaned down close enough to kiss the blonde's lips. Annie kissed her back roughly and bucked her hips against her. Mikasa kissed her neck. She darted her tongue out over her porcelain skin. Her hand rubbed down to Annie's waist and into her pants. Annie shuddered.  
"What are you gonna do?"

She grunted.  
"Whatever it was you were thinking about."  
"Then ride me."  
Annie said, looking away from her. Mikasa pulled off Annie's pants and panties. She had a small tuft of blonde hair covering just a bit of her clit. Mikasa smiled.  
"Just do whatever you're going to do."  
She huffed. Mikasa took off her own pants and straddled Annie's hips again. She started to move against her slowly. Then quicker and quicker. Annie moaned and tried to pull her wrists free. Mikasa untied her and let Annie grab her hips.  
"Mikasa."  
Annie moaned and brought her hips hard against hers.  
"Oh fuck."  
Mikasa moaned and lay her head on Annie's shoulder, continuing to move against her hard. Annie rolled on top of her and kissed her lips roughly, her hands pulled and pushed her waist against her own. Mikasa took a sharp breath and buried her nails deep into Annie's neck. Annie kept going. They were truthfully being louder than they should've but they didn't care. "Annie." Mikasa's voice was shaky as her body moved hard against the bed. Annie let out a low moan in her ear. The two took a moment to catch their breath. Mikasa gently pushed the girl off of her and kissed her one last time.  
"Now I could use some sleep."  
She scurried back into her bed. Annie smiled to herself and let her eyes shut as she dozed off, looking forward to the next night they'd have insomnia.


End file.
